Snape's Secret Santa
by Chambre 313
Summary: TRADUCTION - Noël est une vrai tradition à Poudlard. Les jeunes enseignants vont le découvrir. h t t p s : / www. fanfiction. net /s/2228778/1/Snape-s-Secret-Santa


**Snape's Secret Santa**

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

Harry Potter était assis dans ce qui allait devenir sa chaise habituelle dans la salle des professeurs de Poudlard, école de magie et sorcellerie. Harry avait été diplômé quatre ans plus tôt et venait tout juste de revenir en début d'année scolaire. Il avait vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa septième année et avait passé les autres à parcourir le globe. Finalement, il était retourné à Poudlard, sa seule vraie maison, afin d'enseigner la Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Maintenant, c'était Noël, et Harry, avec les autres membres du personnel, attendaient l'arrivée du Directeur pour commencer la réunion. Harry discutait avec ses amis d'enfance Hermione (qui était également de retour cette année pour enseigner l'étude des moldus) quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand 'crash', attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur l'imposant visage se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Severus Snape, bien nommé héros après la guerre contre Voldemort, était toujours le même sarcastique, sardonique homme qu'Harry avait connu dans ses années d'études. Severus entra dans la pièce, ses robes flottant derrière lui alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle à côté de celle du Directeur. Directeur qui arrivait juste après Severus dans la pièce, fermant calmement la porte avant de rejoindre son siège en bout de table.

"C'est merveilleux de vous voir tous réuni ici," commença Dumbledore en guise de salutation. "Comme vous le savez tous, les fêtes approchent à grand pas, ce qui signifie que ce sera bientôt notre annuel réveillon de Noël. Pour certains d'entre vous," et là Dumbledore sourit à Harry et Hermione, "ce sera votre premier réveillon de Noël avec le personnel. Je demande patience à ceux qui ont déjà entendu ce que je vais dire, mais je dois le répéter pour ceux d'entre nous qui sont nouveaux.

Chaque année, chaque professeur tire un morceau de papier du Choixpeau. Le nom sur ce bout de papier est celui de la personne à qui vous allez acheter un cadeau. Cet échange de cadeaux est similaire à l'idée moldu du Père Noël secret puisque la personne à qui vous offrez le cadeau ne doit avoir aucune idée de qui il vient. Cependant, quelque chose à propos du cadeau doit donner quelques indices au récepteur sur l'identité de celui qui l'a envoyé. Ensuite, le récepteur doit deviner qui est son Père Noël secret. S'il n'y a pas de questions, nous allons procéder au tirage des noms ".

Dumbledore se leva et ramassa le Choixpeau qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué de posé sur la table. Dumbledore fit le tour de la salle, permettant à chaque professeur de tirer un bout de papier du chapeau. Quand le tour d'Harry arriva, il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit l'unique bout de papier restant.

"Maintenant que tout le monde a un nom, j'annonce officiellement la fin de cette réunion. Bonne chance à tous avec votre Père Noël secret !" fit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants gaiement.

Tout le monde se leva pour sortir lentement hors de la salle des professeurs. Harry sortit avec Hermione, lui disant adieu lorsque leurs chemins divergèrent. Dès qu'Harry fut de retour dans ses appartements privés, il ouvrit son papier. Alors qu'il lisait le nom sur le papier, Harry sentit son estomac remuer. Comment allait-il trouver un cadeau pour cette personne ?! Harry poussa un soupir résigné et tomba sur son lit. Le bout de papier flotta jusqu'au sol et s'ouvrit pour révéler le nom Severus Snape.

.oOo.

Harry se tenait devant la porte de Snape, se demandant silencieusement comment il avait jamais pu penser que ce plan ait pu être une bonne idée. Au moment de conclure qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Snape voudrait pour Noël, Harry avait décidé que s'il passait un peu de temps avec l'homme, une idée de cadeau lui viendrait tout simplement. Timidement, Harry frappa à la porte de Snape et attendit nerveusement qu'elle s'ouvrît.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se trouva face à face avec Snape. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Snape soit en colère qu'il l'ait dérangé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Snape demanda simplement, "Que faites-vous ici, Potter ?"

"J'étais...euh...j'avais juste une question à vous poser sur une potion sombre que je voulais réussir depuis ma septième année," balbutia Harry.

"Éloquent comme toujours, Potter. Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir quelque chose à propos d'une potion, ne restons pas dans ce couloir pour en parler," répondit Severus, faisant signe à Harry d'entrer ses appartements privés.

Pour une raison inconnue, l'estomac d'Harry se contracta légèrement à l'idée de voir les appartements personnels de Snape. Peut-être que c'était à cause de tout le temps passé à mépriser son maître de Potion durant ses années à Poudlard qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré que cet autre homme puisse vouloir vivre dans un lieu confortable où se relaxer. Et confortable était la seule manière pour Harry de décrire le salon de Snape. Au lieu des sombres et humides cachots auxquels Harry s'attendait, il trouva un tapis épais avec des étagères de bois sombre le long des murs. Il y avait même une cheminée ornée de deux fauteuils en cuire noir faisant face au feu. Snape le consuisit jusquà ces sièges.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés, Snape demanda, "Sur quelle potion vous vouliez me consulter ?"

"Bien," commença Harry, n'ayant actuellement trouvé aucune potion particulière sur laquelle se renseigner, "Je n'ai pas de potion spécifique à l'esprit. Je me demandais si vous pouviez me parler des potions sombres que vous avez rencontrées dans votre travail."

"Très bien," répondit Snape en se lançant dans un long exposé sur les différentes potions sombres qu'il connaissait. À la surprise d'Harry, il profita de la discussion même s'il ne comprenait pas toutes les parties techniques sur les procédés pour préparer ces potions. C'était impressionnant de voir Snape parler ainsi - Harry ne savait si c'était dû au sujet ou bien au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé son professeur avant. Snape parlait avec ses mains, s'en servant pour indiquer le mouvement correct pour agiter une potion spécifique ou simplement pour insister sur un point particulièrement intéressant. Mais ce qu'Harry aimait le plus, c'était de voir les émotions qui traversaient le visage de Snape alors qu'il parlait avec animation de sa passion.

Harry revint le soir suivant, non pas à la recherche d'idées pour le cadeau, mais plutôt pour la personnalité intéressante qu'il avait découvert la veille. À nouveau, les deux hommes commencèrent par parler de potions, mais bientôt la conversation changea de sujet - la guerre et ceux qui étaient morts, la chance qu'ils avaient prise de recommencer leurs vies, et même, tard dans la nuit, de l'amour.

Harry revint encore et encore, nuit après nuit et les deux sorciers passèrent beaucoup de leurs soirées à jouer aux échecs, parler ou bien à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, tout simplement. Après un moment, Snape devint Severus, et Potter devient Harry puisque les deux hommes devenaient lentement de plus en plus affectueux l'un avec l'autre. À leur insu, ils tombèrent rapidement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Trois semaines après sa première visite dans les appartements de Severus, Harry était assis dans sa cuisine à partager une tasse de thé avec Hermione.

"C'est si bon de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir et parler avec toi," dit Hermione, en sirotant son thé. "Avec les vacances qui approchent, j'avais tellement de travail."

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire," répondit Harry. "J'ai juste pu finir à temps avec toutes ces interrogations. Je pense que je commence à comprendre tout le travail que nos professeurs faisaient quand nous étions étudiants."

"En parlant de nos anciens professeurs, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Snape ?"

Harry, qui venait juste de prendre une gorgée de thé, manqua de s'étrangler avec suite à cette question soudaine et inattendue. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air confus, mais échouant misérablement.

"Oh n'essaye pas de faire l'innocent Harry James Potter," fit Hermione. "Je te connais depuis onze ans, donc je ne sais que trop bien pour que tu ne tombes amoureux de n'importe qui. Mais si tu insistes je vais t'expliquer - tu as passé presque tous tes soirs dans les cachots avec Snape pendant ces trois dernières semaines. Et ne t'avise même pas de nier parce que je t'ai vu y aller de mes propres yeux !"

Au moment où Hermione avait terminé son mini exposé, Harry avait une teinte de rouge plutôt intéressante. Decidant que dire la vérité ne pouvait pas être plus embarassant que de voir Hermione faire le liens toute seule, Harry commença ses explications, "Bien, tout a commencé avec la brillante idée de Dumbledore de faire participer le personnel à un échange de cadeau comme le Père Noël secret. Je pioché Sev...euh, je veux dire le nom de Snape, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrai lui prendre, alors je me suis dit que peut-être, si je passais un peu de temps avec lui ça pourrait me donner quelques idées."

"D'accord, c'est logique, mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu passes tellement de temps avec lui. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une idée après avoir passé seulement un ou deux soirs avec lui ?" pressa Hermione, qui avait remarqué le lapsus d'Harry sur le nom de Snape.

"Tu devrais savoir mieux que tout le monde qu'avec cet homme tout prend beaucoup de temps," répliqua Harry, la regardant avec curiosité.

"Tu aurais pu simplement lui trouver des fournitures pour ses potions ou un bon livre."

"Hermione, j'aurais dû me souvenir de ton conseil 'quand tous les autres échouent, prends un livre,'" dit Harry, riant avec bohomie au visage fermé de son amie. "Mais de toute manière, je voulais trouver quelque chose de spécial pour Severus. Il a fait tellement pour moi, que ce soit pendant la guerre ou après. Je voulais juste lui offrir quelque chose qui montrerait à quel point j'apprécie ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je n'ai appris à le connaître que depuis ces trois dernières semaines et tu sais quoi ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Hermione.

"Il est tellement plus qu'un simple Maître de Potions. Tu ne vas probablement pas le croire, mais il peut également être drôle quand il le veut. Et quand il sourit, sourit vraiment, ça illumine tout son visage. C'est un évènement rare, mais c'est juste tellement extraordinaire."

"Oh Harry, c'est magnifique," soupira Hermione.

"Mais ça ne m'aide toujours pas à savoir quoi lui offrir," répondit Harry. Puis, remarquant le scintillement caractéristique du Directeur dans les yeux de son amie, il demanda prudemment, "Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Hermione ?"

Hermione répondit avec un large sourire, "Je trouve juste ça tellement adorable le point auquel tu cherches frénétiquement un cadeau alors que tu as déjà donné à Snape ce qu'il veut vraiment."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry, la confusion évidente dans ses yeux.

"Ton coeur," répondit simplement Hermione.

"Je n'ai pas… Je veux dire je ne suis pas…" Harry s'arrêta en rencontrant le sourire complice d'Hermione. "D'accord, d'accord – tu as raison. Je l'aime, mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, et que quoi qu'il advienne ça ne marchera jamais…" Alors que le babillage d'Harry s'arrêtait une fois de plus, il se rappela soudainement ce que venait de dire Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par : mon coeur est sûrement le cadeau que Snape veut vraiment?"

Hermione sourit plaisamment avant de répondre, "Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour le comprendre. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Snape croit, et j'en suis presque certaine, qu'il t'aime."

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ?"

"Je n'avais pas compris au début. Comme tu l'as dit un peu plus tôt, ça prend un certain temps avant de comprendre quelque chose sur cet homme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident, mais j'ai pu observer quelques petits changements chez lui depuis le début de l'année. Il te regarde furtivement pendant les repas quand il pense que personne d'autre ne regarde, il s'abstient de te lancer des piques aussi souvent qu'il en avait l'habitude, et il ne t'a pas comparé avec ton père une seule fois pendant toute l'année. Ce sont des changements subtils, mais je suis presque sûre de ma conclusion."

"Que Severus m'aime," fit Harry d'un ton incrédule.

"Bien. Maintenant, la question est, vas-tu rester ici bouche-bée comme un fou ou bien faire quelque chose ?"

"Hermione, tu viens juste de me donner la meilleure idée pour mon cadeau de Père Noël secret !" s'exclama Harry, sautant hors de sa chaise. Hermione se leva également et se retrouva enveloppée dans la puissante étreinte de son meilleur ami. Avec un rapide baiser sur sa joue, Harry se précipita hors de la pièce.

La veille de Noël arriva lentement sur le château et Harry se trouva à la grande table dressée au milieu de la grande salle. Les enfants avaient étés envoyés en toute sécurité dans leurs salles communes respectives et maintenant, les professeurs pouvaient profiter de leur traditionnelle fête de Noël. Harry s'assit, jouant nerveusement avec un fil de ses robes de fêtes vertes. Hermione s'assit à sa gauche, habillée similairement dans une magnifique robe rouge vive. En fait, tous les professeurs étaient sur leur trente et un, arborant toutes les nuances de vert et de rouge imaginables. Tous les professeur , à l'exception de Severus, qui portait se habituelles robes noires et qui se tenait directement en face d'Harry, le rendant infiniment plus nerveux.

Dumbledore entra bientôt et Harry leva finalement les yeux de ses robes pour regarder le Directeur. Dumbledore avait mis le paquet pour cette nuit de fête ce qui allait jusqu'à porter un costume de Père Noël moldu. Alors qu'il apportait avec lui les cadeaux, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, qui lui rendit un sourire rassurant. Bien trop tôt pour le confort d'Harry, l'ouverture des cadeaux commença. Un par un, les professeurs déballaient leurs cadeaux et essayaient d'identifier leur Père Noël secret. Quand le tour d'Harry vint, il était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il fut heureux de pouvoir identifier son Père Noël secret avec peu de pensées. "Hermione," dit-il avec la plus grande confiance – son cadeau était un livre très utile sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Quelques autres professeurs ouvrirent leurs cadeaux avant que n'arrive le tour de Severus. Severus prit le rouleau de parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui et brisa le sceau de cire qui le maintenait fermé. Il commença à lire :

Severus,

Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris tant de temps pour découvrir ton vrai toi, la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Je n'ai pas grand chose à donner qui soit digne de toi, mais j'espère que ce que je peux te donner le sera suffisamment. Je te donne mon coeur - Je t'aime, Severus Snape.

L'écriture avait été transfigurée de telle sorte que l'auteur ne pouvait être identifié de cette manière, mais Severus savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qui avait écrit ce message. Le message était écrit avec une encre verte. La même nuance de vert que celle des yeux du jeune homme avec lequel il avait passé toutes ses soirées du mois écoulé assis devant un feu dans les cachots, la même nuance de vert que celle des yeux qui refusaient de croiser les siens en ce moment.

Harry vit le visage de Severus pâlir alors qu'il lisait le parchemin. La seule pensée qu'il avait était, 'Hermione avait tort. Il ne m'aime pas.' Harry ne pouvait supporter la pensée de perdre Severus avant même d'avoir eu la chance de construire une relation avec lui. Il laissa tomber ses yeux sur le fil de ses robes, seulement pour les relever à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit le raclement d'une chaise contre le sol de pierre. Severus s'était levé de son siège et s'adressait maintenant au Directeur. "Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je joue votre jeu, Albus. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je passerai le reste de la soirée dans les cachots. Seul." Et ses robes flottèrent derrière lui alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle. Avec le fort 'bang' de la fermeture des portes, le silence descendit sur la pièce.

Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole. "Harry, va le rejoindre."

Harry la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. "Es-tu folle ?! C'est évident qu'il hait mon cadeau – pourquoi devrais-je le rejoindre ?!"

"C'est un homme compliqué," expliqua Hermione, "mais si tu l'aime vraiment, tu dois le rejoindre."

Harry avait toujours fait confiance à Hermione lorsqu'elle lui donnait un conseil et il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant. Sans autres pensées, Harry se leva et courut hors de la Grande Salle, déterminé à retrouver Severus.

Harry rattrapa finalement Severus juste devant ses appartements. Severus s'était retourné et avait sorti sa baguette au son de course derrière lui. En voyant que c'était Harry qui courrait, Severus abaissa sa baguette. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il, son ton froid faisant se serrer le coeur d'Harry dans sa poitrine. "Tu ne t'es pas assez moqué de moi avec ton faux message ?"

"Faux ?" répéta Harry.

"Oui, faux. Je sais que ce 'cadeau' n'est rien de plus qu'un moyen de torture pour ton ancien 'Bâtard Graisseux' de Maître de Potions. Ne pense pas que tu es le premier à essayer – Je pensais juste que tu valais mieux que ça."

"Je vaux mieux que ça !" s'exclama Harry. Severus le regardait avec incrédulité, Harry continua, "Je pense réellement tout ce que j'ai écrit dans le parchemin. Je vais te parler franchement, pendant un temps à Poudlard, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça pour toi, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment à cette époque, mais je pense que maintenant oui, ou du moins je peux apprendre à te connaître. Et je veux continuer d'apprendre à te connaître parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi."

Pendant tout le temps où il parlait, Harry s'approchait lentement de Severus jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur, leurs lèvres n'étant séparées plus que pas quelques centimètres. Harry pouvait voir toutes les émotions passant dans les yeux de Severus comme il n'en avait jamais été capable auparavant. Incertitude, doute, confusion, luxure, et amour passaient tous à travers ces orbes d'obsidiennes. Harry prit son fameux courage Gryffondor à deux mains pour continuer à parler. "Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime, Severus Snape – mon coeur est tiens."

Et avec ces mots, Harry referma l'espace séparant leurs lèvres. Le baiser commença doucement, une simple pression de lèvres à lèvres, mais bientôt, Harry comme Severus purent ressentir la magie s'écouler entre eux. Le baiser s'approfondit lorsque Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, le rapprochant encore de lui. Harry, en retour, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus. Partout où les deux hommes se touchaient, la magie se déversait entre leurs corps. Aucun sorcier ne s'était senti autant en sécurité en présence de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux à ce moment. Bien trop tôt, le manque d'oxygène força les deux amants à se séparer.

Severus fut le premier à récupérer suffisamment de souffle pour parler. "Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, Harry. Je m'excuse, mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai eu si peu de raisons de croire les gens dans des moments comme là. Je…"

Severus ne put parler plus comme Harry avait posé son doigt sur ses lèvres. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Severus. Tu es ce que tu es, et je t'aime pour cela."

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry," dit Severus alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour d'Harry.

Harry soupira de bonheur tandis qu'il se blottissait contre Severus. Ils restèrent tous deux ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rompe le silence. "Severus, c'est le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais eu. Je dois te remercier pour ça. Joyeux Noël, Severus."

"Joyeux Noël, Harry," répondit Severus, se jurant silencieusement à lui-même, après avoir finalement trouvé l'amour avec Harry, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir à nouveau.

Fin


End file.
